Silvia Aira
) |ingreso_doblaje = 1999 |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa }}Silvia Aira es una actriz y directora de doblaje argentina, también se desempeña como locutora comercial y docente en el área de doblaje del ISER thumb|233px|right|Creado por Eduardo454. MF Udonna.jpg|Udonna / Ranger Místico Blanco en Power Rangers Fuerza Mística. Vlcsnap-2015-09-07-13h42m11s2.png|Reina Moon Butterfly en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. Sramontezhsm3.jpg|Sra. Montez en High School Musical 3. Just_Getting_Started_-_Delilah.png|Delilah en ¡Esto recién comienza!. SCR4KateRoberts.png|Kate en Scream 4. Beverly-goldberg.jpg|Beverly Goldberg en Los Goldberg WITCHAnnaLair.png|Anna Lair en W.I.T.C.H. (Temp. 1). DrKarl BM.png|Doctora Karl en Bad Moms (Segunda versión). DivatoxLegadoDePoderDinoTrueno.jpg|Divatox (Archivo) en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (ep. 4). ChroneMorpherLegadoDePoderDinoTrueno.jpg|Voz del Chrono Morpher (Archivo) también en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (ep. 4). ConsejalEleanorSanchezDinoTrueno.jpg|Consejal Eleanor Sanchez también en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (ep. 8). Louise_Boom.png|Louise Boom en Power Rangers: Super Patrulla Delta (ep. 16). MerylStreep2012.gif|Ha doblado a Meryl Streep en varias ocasiones. 01564565433.png|Andrea (2ª voz) en The Walking Dead. Ghy.jpg|Gin en Yo-Kai Watch. Filmografía Anime *Arjuna - Junko Ariyoshi *Serial Experiments Lain - Miho Iwakura *Geneshaft - Julia Seido *Yo-Kai Watch - Gin (Mika Kanai) Series animadas *Dientes de lata - Dra. Helen Spitz (madre de Sharon) *Stripperella - Pushy Galore *Cazadores de dragones - Voces adicionales *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Reina Butterfly (Grey Griffin) *W.I.T.C.H.: **Luba **Anna Lair (1ª temporada) Películas Joely Richardson *Caroline Vogel en Maggie (2015) *Anita Vanger en La chica del dragón tatuado (2011) *Reina Isabel I en Anónimo (2011) *Laura en El monstruo del Lago Ness(1996) Patricia Clarkson *Lorna en Amigos con beneficios (2011) *Rosemary Penderghast en Se dice de mí... (2010) *Carol Parrish en Jumanji (1995) Meryl Streep *Florence Foster Jenkins en Florence: La mejor peor de todas(2016) *Emmeline Pankhurst en Las sufragistas (2015) versión argentina *Yolanda Johnson en A Prairie Home Companion (2006) versión argentina *Violet Weston en August: Osage County (2013) (Redoblaje) Jane Seymour *Delilah en ¡Esto recién comienza! (2017) *Sra. Wattlesbrook en Un romance de novela (2013) *Betty en Love, Wedding, Marriage (2011) Kristin Scott Thomas *Madame Angellier en Suite francesa (2015) *Sra. Veronica Whittaker en Buenas costumbres (2011) Helen Mirren *Elle Spencer en Nuestro último viaje (2017) *Sophia Tolstaya en La última estación (2009) ;Melissa Leo *Bette Altmann en The Angriest Man in Brooklyn (2014) 2da versión Otros papeles: *Fairfield Road - Lillian Peabody (Chick Reid) (2010) (doblaje 2018) *La buena esposa (2017) - Joan Castleman (Glenn Close) (2017) *Los amantes (2017) - Mary (Debra Winger) (2017) *Megan Leavey - Doctora Turbeville (Geraldine James) (2017) *La novicia - Madre Superiora (Melissa Leo) (2017) *Solo los valientes - Marvel Steinbrink (Andie MacDowell) (2017) *Dos son familia - Samantha (Clémentine Célarié) (2017) *Mark Felt: The man who brought down The White House - Audrey Felt (Diane Lane)(2017) *Mi nueva yo - Lillian Stewart (Candice Bergen) (2017) *Más fuerte que el destino - Patty Bauman (Miranda Richardson) (2017) trailer *Elle: Abuso y seducción - Irène (Judith Magre) (2017) *Jack vuelve a casa - Teresa Thurlow (Lin Shayne) (2016) *Mr. Holmes - Madame Schirmer (Frances de la Tour ) (2015) *La gran Gilly Hopkins - Maime Trotter (Kathy Bates) (2015) *Ángel de la Navidad - Heather Nicholas (Wanda Cannon) (2015) *Cosecha de amor - Agente Real Estatal / Voces adicionales (2015) *Cocodrilo vs Anaconda - Daphne (Natasha Jane Pyne) (2015) *Magia a la luz de la luna - Olivia (Catherine McCormack) (2014) *Orgullo - Hefina (Imelda Staunton) (2014) *Bad Moms - Dra Karl (Wanda Sykes) / Voces adicionales (2016) *Una oportunidad para Emma- Susan Peirce (Missi Pyle) (2016) *Violette - Violette Ledruc (Emmanuelle Devos) (2013) *Phoenix - Elisabeth (Imogen Kogge) (2014) *Pasión por el triunfo 2 : Medalla Olímpica - Comentarista (Oksana Baiul) (2006) *Abuela - Elle Read (Lily Tomlin) (2015) *Palabras y colores - Dina Desanto (Juliette Binoche) (2013) *Armas De Campaña - Penelope Nelson (Carrie-Anne Moss) (2012) *Alma de surfista - Cheri Hamilton (Helen Hunt) (2011) *El castor - Vicepresidente Morgan (Cherry Jones) (2011) *Fair Game - Sue (Jessica Hecht) (2010) *Castillos de hielo - Tía Jane (Eve Crawford) (2010) *Trust - Abuela Susan (Ruth Crawford) (2010) versión argentina *La biografía de Georgia O'Keeffe - Georgia O'Keeffe (Joan Allen) (2009) *Stevie- Carmen (Silvia Tortosa) (2008) *Cómo perder a tus amigos - Rachel Petkoff (Diana Kent)(2008) *Mi historia sin mí - Jude Quinn (Cate Blanchett) (2007) *High School Musical 3- Sra. Montez *Alice: Estrella de la secundaria - Tía Sally (Ann Dowd) (2007) *Camino a la fama - Nancy Cummings (Debra Monk) (Doblaje Argentino) *Secretos peligrosos - Laura Leviani (Monica Bellucci) Versión Argentina *Las fabulosas cinco: El escándalo de las porristas de Texas - Directora Lorene Tippit *La Guerra del Chocolate - Sra. Bubby *Muerte en el funeral - Cynthia Barnes (Loretta Devine) *Princesa por accidente - Alicia Winthrop Scott (Catherine Tate) (Doblaje Argentino) *El campo de Abel - Tía Linda (Terri Merritt Bennett) *No te metas con Zohan - Gail *A Prairie Home Companion - Yolanda Johnson (Meryl Streep) (2006) *The Call - Flora (Denise Dowse) *Volando a casa - Profesora (Judith Orban) (Doblaje Argentino) *Hostel 3 - Anka (Evelina Turen) *Soltero en casa - Sue (Kathy Bates) (2006) *One Direction: Así somos - Barbara / Madre de Liam *La casa del terror - Jefa (Mercedes Ruehl (2002) *Solo para adultos - Mary Ann (Cloris Leachman) (2013) *Diario de una adolescente - Voces adicionales (2006) *El perfume: Historia de un asesino - Madame Arnulfi (Corinna Harfouch) (2006) *Then She Found Me - Bernice Graves (Bette Midler) (2007) *Monica Z - Voces adicionales (2013) *Talos, la momia - Inspectora Shea (Honor Blackman) (1998) *Lutero - Hanna (Maria Simon) (2003) *The Company You Keep - Mimi Lurie (Julie Christie) (2012) *La Torre - Voces Adicionales (2012) *Un giro de la vida - Cassie (Cybill Shepherd) (2010) *The Skeleton Twins - Judy (Joanna Gleason) (2014) *Quartet - Jean Horton (Maggie Smith) (2012) *Nine: Una vida de pasión - Mamma (Sophia Loren) (2009) *Donde quedo el amor - Hermana Thelma (Stockard Channing) (2000) *El quinto elemento - Madre de Korben (1997) *Troll 2 - Diana Waits (Margo Prey) (1990) *Criaturas salvajes 4: Deseos prohibidos - Darlene Cox (Mary Rachel Dudley) (2010) *Sólo ellos - Flick - Madre (Natasha Little) (Alexandra Schepisi) (2009) Telefilms * Cyberbully - Kris Hillridge (Kelly Rowan) (2011) * Pixelada perfecta - Voces adicionales (2004) Películas animadas *Yo-Kai Watch: La película - Gin (Mika Kanai/Jenn Wong). *El regreso del gato - Naoko Yoshioka y Chika. *La hija del grúfalo - Mamá Ardilla (Helena Bonham Carter) *Nico, el reno que quería volar - Oona (Susan Slott) *Ponyo - Noriko. *Colorín Colorado, este cuento no ha acabado - Freida (promocionales). *Fish 'n Chips La Película: Mejores enemigos para siempre - Marraine (Julie Lemieux) *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal: La batalla por Mewni - Reina Moon Butterfly y Reina Moon Butterfly (joven) Series de TV *Mi loca tía Mick -Alba Maldonado (Carla Jimenez) (2017-2018) *Britannia - Reina Antedia (Zoë Wanamaker) (2017-presente) *Runaways - Catherine Wilder (Angel Parker) (2017-presente) *Jean-Claude Van Johnson - Jane (Phylicia Rashad) (2017-2018) *The Mist - Nathalie Raven (Frances Conroy) (2017) *Liv y Maddie - Directora Kneebauer (Tara Karsian) (2015-2017) *Crónicas de Seinfeld - Helen Seinfeld (Liz Sheridan) (2016-2017) (Redoblaje) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Tova Netzer (Ayelet Margalit) (2013-2016) *Black Mirror - Jo Powers (Elizabeth Berrington) (Temp. 3 Episodio #6) (2016) *Backstage - Helsweel (Jane Moffat) (2016 - ) *Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - Piccarda (Frances Barber) (2016) *Los Goldberg - Beverly Goldberg (Wendi McLendon-Covey) (2013-) *Timeless - Denise Christopher (Sakina Jaffrey) *State of Georgia - Tía Honey Dupree (Loretta Devine) *Phil del Futuro - Bárbara Diffy *Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (2004) **Divatox (Hilary Shepard Turner/Archivo)(epi. 4) **Voz del Chrono Morpher (Archivo) (epi. 4) **Consejal Eleanor Sanchez (Jennifer Rucker) (epi. 8) *Power Rangers: Super Patrulla Delta (2005) **Mamá de Jackie (epi. 10) **Louise Boom (Lori Dungey) (epi. 16) *Power Rangers Fuerza Mística - Udonna / Ranger Místico Blanco (Peta Rutter) (2006) *Niñera S.O.S. - Niñera Stella *Recuerdos criminales - Sue Kelly (Deidre O'Connell) (epis. 5) (2011) *Enigmas médicos - Khristine Lupinacci *Linda Green - Linda Green *The Walking Dead - Carol Peletier (segunda voz) (Melissa McBride) *La niñera experta - Tracy Hoggs *Sorority Row - Sra. Crenshaw (Carrie Fisher) *Ugly Betty - Jackie (Francesca Ferrara) *Chocofantasy - Chris *Lost Girl - Vecina / Dean Peretti (Shauna MacDonald) / Blake Jorgenson *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Irene Silverman *No sabía que estaba embarazada - Doctora Documentales * Heroína(s) (2017) - Juez Patricia Keller * Todo lo que debes saber (2006) - Voces adicionales * Costas de Australia - Emma Johnston * Five Came Back - Meryl Streep * Top 20: Los vídeos mas impactantes del mundo - Voces adicionales Telenovelas turcas * Suleimán - Señorita Raquel Videojuegos * Heroes of the Storm - Johanna / Reina Sombranegra (Día) Dirección de doblaje * Ángel de la Navidad (2015) * Érase un día de fiesta(2015) * Cosecha de amor(2015) * J. Edgar (2011) (doblaje argentino) * Limpieza Sunshine (2009) (redoblaje) * Baaria -Las puertas del viento (2009) Trivia *En varias ocasiones, ella a doblado a la madre de los protagonistas: **Junko Ariyoshi, la madre de Juna y Kaine en Arjuna **Miho Iwakura, la madre de Lain y Mika en Serial Experiments Lain **Julia Seido, la madre de Mika en Geneshaft **Helen Spitz, la madre de Sharon en Dientes de Lata **Bárbara Diffy, la madre de Phil y Pim en Phil del Futuro **Udonna, la madre de Nick en Power Rangers Fuerza Mística **Lorene Tippit, la madre de Brooke en Las Fabulosas Cinco: El Escándalo de las Porristas de Texas **Reina Moon Butterfly, la madre de Star Butterfly en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal **Anna Lair, la madre de Irma Lair en W.I.T.C.H. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010